


Not so Fright Fest

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not much plot, Sad Seo Changbin, Soft Seo Changbin, i love changlix, inspired by that one tumblr prompt, just soft boys, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: Felix's hands clutched tight to his face, a feeble attempt to cover his eyes with a tremble of fear. Shrieks pierced the air of the mostly pitch black living room."If you're this scared we don't have to—" Felix used his free hand to squeeze Changbin’s tightly, cutting his words off."No!" He objected, frantic reassurance and a weak smile on his lips. "It's fine."God, why did he watch a scary movie?





	Not so Fright Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one tumblr prompt..

Felix's hands clutched tight to his face, a feeble attempt to cover his eyes with a tremble of fear. Shrieks pierced the air of the mostly pitch black living room. The poor boy felt completely terrified.

"If you're _this_ scared we don't have to—" Felix used his free hand to squeeze Changbin’s tightly, cutting his words off.

"No!" Felix objected, frantic reassurance and a weak smile on his lips. "It's fine."

The older was hesitant, but another horrifying image popped on the screen with a chorus of demonic voices that interrupted the moment. Changbin cringed while Felix jumped back into his chest in horror.

The blonde kept his eyes shut, trying to keep curiosity at bay and not spare another peak at the screen. He wanted to be brave, even as Changbin assured him he didn't mind that he was afraid. Felix felt he had a point to prove—even if just to himself—that he would not back out of finishing a scary movie. 

So, though he was half paying attention at this point, he sat through the rest of the film. Changbin was snoring by the end, which baffled Felix, whose heart still ran a marathon at a mile a minute. Fear left his mouth dry.

He nestled into Changbin’s side, not in a permanent manner, more of a gentle attempt to wake him.

Changbin gasped groggily, and shifted with a weary glance at Felix's bright eyes that were illuminated by the television.

"Is the movie over?" asked Changbin. His eyes half lidded, and vision blurred.Felix nodded, and took his hand.

He coaxed him off the couch, and through the dark narrow hallway which admittedly left him looking over his shoulder every few steps with a wary eye. Seeing Changbin’s innocent, sleepy expression begind gim was enough to calm his heart rate. 

They finally entered the safety and comfort of their room. The older sighed and dipped under the duvet of the bed in tired defeat. Felix scrambled secondly into the protection of the covers, looking to hold onto Changbin. It took a moment for him to finally position with ease, and even longer for his mind to stop badgering him with paranoid images of horrific scenes from that movie. God, _why_ did he watch a scary movie? 

Changbin knew how Felix felt when it came to horror, he was sensitive. So he made sure he cuddled him as they fell asleep, drifting away blissfully in each other’s arms. Felix cradled the older too, grounding himself in reassurance that together they were safe.

When nightmares awoke Felix with a start, Changbin was pulling him back down, rubbing soothing circles into his forearm and murmuring words of comfort. The younger would calm, and drift back into a world of peaceful dreams instead.

That was all it took to get him through the night. Knowing, Changbin would always be there.

When Thursday came around, it was another free night for the couple to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Changbin flicked through the stack of DVD's they owned. He sighed and looked to Felix who was checking the cable options.

"Hmm.." Felix's furrowed brows inquired the thought. "We could watch Scary—"

"No! Nothing scary, you had nightmares last time." Changbin frowned.

The older took a startling seat on the couch and huffed with an assertive shake of his head. He tugged the remote from Felix’s hand and watched the screen as ge clicked off from the horror section.

"_Come_ _on_" Felix whined. "It's October, watching scary movies is a right of passage." He reminded slyly, hoping to convince his boyfriend. Changbin scoffed.

"Let's watch something you'd like instead. There's plenty of other days this month to be scared."

Felix pouted, not wanting to be the reason they held back on some Halloween fun, but Changbin had already gone into the Disney section of movie options and quickly earned Felix's childlike enthusiasm. He lost his argumentative persistence that instant.

In the end Felix decided to watch Up, which Changbin declared he had never seen before. That earned an outburst from Felix that nearly shook the walls.

“This movie is a _classic_!” Felix insisted. Changbin shrugged indifferently and snuggled into the younger to watch. 

They started the movie. The first ten minutes already proved to be a rollercoaster for Changbin’s admittedly soft heart. Perhaps, he was numb to fear, but definitely not sadness.

Felix was too engrossed in it all to really notice the older’s watering eyes or his subtle swipes at tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks from anything slightly depressing within the storyline. The background music of melancholy alluring piano medleys only made it harder to gain composure.

Surely he sniffled about halfway through, loud enough to break Felix’s trance. He who glanced at Changbin, noticing the distress in his face. Felix’s expression now morphed into that of a kicked puppy.

"Hey." He pouted, leaning closer to his boyfriend.

Changbin instinctively turned away to hide his overspilling sadness. Felix forced his hand away from his face that attempted to disguise the tears, a small smile of sympathy came over him.

"Why are you crying?" His voice dripped sweetly of honey.

Changbin huffed, and wordlessly shook his head. He had no idea how to explain why he was crying over a children's movie. His cheeks were definitely beet red in embarrassment.

"It's sad." He shrugged. A forced laugh bubbled through him to alleviate his shyness.

Felix was already cooing, repositioning himself to wrap his arms around the older and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"It's okay," he shushed, "It is sad." He agreed.

Changbin didn't know if Felix really agreed or was just trying to comfort him, but nonetheless he took in in stride and tried to focus on the slightly humorous scenes the movie still had to offer.

In the end, Changbin worked himself into a pit of deep thought. He had to admit he might've been reading into it. It was only a children’s movie after all. So why was he so _distraught_?

He was crying freely. His tears fell, leaving trails along his face with his head looking down to his lap. His expression was almost unreadable if not for the give away of tears, and his lips still wearing a watery smile.

Felix felt guilt weigh over his heart for. He found himself desperately comforting the older any way he could. He had to admit, it was kind of endearing to see Changbin so touched and soft.

"It was just a movie, baby." He reminded for the umpteenth time.

The loving nickname only made the beanie wearing males cheeks burn hotter.

He sniffled. "Yeah but, is that—" He hiccuped, "Is that all there is to life? Losing people you love and—" Another sniffle, "Ending up alone and—and sad?" 

His tear filled eyes were widened dramatically. He looked lost and empty as he stared at Felix with desperation for answers. The younger tutted his lips empathetically, and leaned forward to pull Changbin’s head into his chest. He rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Of course not." Felix promised, another frown bore at him. "I'll never leave you".

He pulled away earning an innocent whine from Changbin. Felix tilted his sharp chin up with a caring set of eyes and swiped the tears away gently placing a kiss to his lips, smiling as he withdrew.

"Why don't we go to bed and cuddle?" Felix suggested, knowing the older couldn’t say no to that. Changbin nodded, clinging to Felix’s hand which made him smile.

When they were settled in pajamas and laid out facing one another comfortably in bed Felix wordlessly warped his arms around Changbins mid section and held him securely. He pressed kisses to the crown of hus head, light hearted eyes focused on his every cute surprised gasp each time.

"I'm sorry the movie made you sad." He apologized. Changbin frowned.

"I liked it." He protested, faltering at Felix's raised brow. "I'm just.. emotional."

"You're just a soft baby." Felix reminded simply, laughing at the scowl on the older’s face. "But it's okay because you're cute and now I have even more of an excuse to cuddle you."

He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. They both blinked slow, not wanting to miss a second to admire each other's eyes.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Changbin whispered sheepishly. 

"Thanks for protecting me the other night." Felix reminded with a smirk. That earned a proud smile and laugh from Changbin.

When everything reached a calm point, and Changbin finally felt tired out from crying he reached a sense of peace knowing Felix would always be there for him.

With that in mind, they both fell soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spooky season! Thanks for reading!


End file.
